The Diary of Juliet Capulet
by PeaceLoveandPoetry
Summary: This chronicles all the events that affected Juliet in the play, from her point of view. I attempted to use the Shakespearean English style, but it is still very understandable. The PG rating is simply for the overall theme of the play; love, death, etc.
1. Act I Scene i

**::Disclaimer::**

No, I am not the great William Shakespeare. If you thought I was, I'm sorry to disappoint you. Therefore, I do not possess ownership of Romeo and Juliet, nor the characters therein.

This first chapter is rather short, but it gets MUCH better in later chapters.

* * *

Act I, Scene i

Dear Diary,

Today in Verona, whilst I was at home, (as usual) a battle broke out between servants of my household and servants from the household of the Montagues. Several men were killed, and I am sure that more would have been had not the prince intervened. The prince has now declared that "If we disturb the streets again, our lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace." A noble attempt indeed, but I assure you, with no doubt in my mind, that the quarrel shall continue. I must admit that I have yet to meet anyone of the house of Montague. (It hath been my good fortune to be it so.) But I am sure, from the many stories I have heard from the members of my household, that they are vile creatures, whose feet do not deservedly walk the streets of fair Verona. Why, had not the beef-brained curs begun that brawl in the streets today, my family would not have been threatened death by the prince of Verona!

Juliet Capulet


	2. Act II Scene i

Act II, Scene i  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, how can but one day bring such joy and such pain? Early this evening my mother and my nurse spoke with me briefly on the subject of marriage. Mother wanted me to observe a certain gentleman, Paris, at the party that was being held at our house this night, as he is interested in marrying me in a few years, once I am of suitable age. I looked forward to the party, as it is not often that one's mother grants permission, (much less requests) that one observes a handsome gentleman in such a manner. But while my intentions were to, as my mother requested, observe Paris this night, I must say that I didn't fulfill this duty at all. I myself was occupied, talking with another fine gentleman. While Paris was one of many bright stars that speckled the dance floor this night, he paled in comparison to Romeo, the brightest of the room. Why, if Paris is a star, then Romeo must be a sun! I must admit that my cheeks appear a bit pinker than usual, as those of any who have been recently sun-kissed. But alas! "My only love sprung from my only hate!" This Romeo with whom I am so enamored is none other than a Montague! It was in but one moment that I had seen our future together played out in my mind, and with the word, my dear nurse imparted to me, "Montague", as my Romeo left the feast, these dreams of all future joy shattered, and the shards of them still sting my eyes, one by one departing me with my every dropping tear. My love, a Montague? Never could it be. If ever I wished reality a dream it is now. May I wake to a life in which the Montagues are in good favour with my family, and my Romeo with me. Oh, but I am such a fool! To assume that after talking but once, he loves me! Why it is a good thing that this diary is only to be read by me, for anyone whose eyes should come across this page would certainly mark me insane! I must try to make myself forget this night, forget Romeo. But oh, what joy if Romeo hast not forgotten me! Any hope there is surely cannot withstand the violent quarrel of the families. Dost he know me to be a Capulet? If not, perhaps there is more hope indeed. But I should forget hope, so if hope proves true, it is a wonderful surprise, and more appreciated than something expected, and I should forget hope so that if hope proves false, I am not disappointed in it.  
  
Juliet 


	3. Act II Scene ii

Act II, Scene ii  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Joy! Hope hast proven true, and before it hath been completely forgotten! I went out onto the balcony of my bedchamber this night, as the night air often soothes distressed spirits, and makes the contemplation of deep sorrows much less sorrowful. I was so caught up in my thoughts, and so oblivious to the existence of the world outside the confines of my balcony sanctuary, that I didn't realize I was speaking my deepest thoughts aloud! But oh, am I glad I did! For as I was speaking, I did not notice my love, my Romeo, in the garden below me, listening with understanding ears to my profession of love to him, and my mournful sighs and lamentations of love unapproved! He eventually spoke, and rather than laughing or sneering at my pathetic, tearful ramblings, he called, "Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth, I never will be Romeo." He knowest my heart's depths and sorrows as well as I, and understands them better! When love unapproved is love mutual, canst it not overcome any lack of approval, or any obstacle for that matter? Such a glorious evening! It seems that Life has been saving up all the joy and excitement owed to me for these past fourteen years, and repaid it's debt in but one night! I shall now retire to my bed, but after this night of excitement, who could sleep?  
  
Love (In the most literal sense of the word), Juliet 


	4. Act II Scene vi

Act II, Scene vi  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, I am a bride! This morning I sent my nurse to go find Romeo, and find out when and where we two would meet. She certainly took her time in finding him, but returned eventually and told me that I was to tell my mother that I was going to confessions, but instead meet Romeo at the church. Friar Lawrence did the ceremony. "I cannot sum up the sum of half my wealth" today. So much I have gained in but a short while! I now am at home, wondering how, and if, I shall tell my parents that I am married!  
  
Juliet 


	5. Act III Scene ii

Act III, Scene ii  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Oh, woe! My cousin dead, and my Romeo to blame— and he is banished! Tybalt and some men of the Montague household began fighting in the streets this afternoon. Romeo tried to make peace, but a friend of his, Mercutio, was killed. In retaliation, Romeo killed Tybalt. Though if he had not, "that villain cousin would have killed my husband." But now I am married, alone, and unknowing of my love's whereabouts! I have heard he is banished to Mantua, but I, confined to my parent's house, and he, barred entrance to any place nearby me—is this form of separation not unlike death? It is as if it is my cousin that is living, and my love that is dead. I cannot bear to think of what shall become of this. All I can do now is mourn. It is all that is in my control now. Tears are the only expression of my heart that can do justice to this event. No words can describe my pain. No expression of the face, no cry of grief. If only one could read my tears, for I am certain my words are but ramblings of my sickened heart.  
  
Juliet 


	6. Act III Scene v

Act III, Scene V  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today was started with a visit from Romeo. He is banished, but managed to sneak into Verona again to say farewell. (With any good fortune, it is not for the last time.) I had to rush him away, reluctantly of course, but it is better for him to be safe and away than caught and dead. After he departed, my mother came to me, saying that I am to be married to Paris! I told her I do not wish to be married now, and she reluctantly supported my decision. Then, my father came in, and was told of my choice. Such outrage I have never before seen! From him, or anyone else for that matter! He told me that I must marry Paris, that I have no choice in this, unless I wish to be disowned by my family. He said, "It makes me mad. Day, night; hour, tide, time; work, play; Alone, in company; still my care hath been to have her matched; and having now provided a gentleman of noble parentage, of fair demesnes, youthful, and nobly trained...And then to have a wretched puling fool, a whining mammet, in her fortune's tender, to answer 'I'll not wed, I cannot love; I am too young, I pray you pardon me'! But, an you will not wed, I'll pardon you! Graze where you will, you shall not house with me." My mother, earlier accepting of my decision, began agreeing with my father, therefore, now no one is on my side! I do not know what shall become of this, for I am already married to Romeo! I cannot be married twice, to two different people! Yet I love and respect my family, and do not wish to dishonor them. I must find a way out of this. I will go to Friar Lawrence as soon as I can, as he is to perform my wedding to Paris. He may be able to at least delay the ceremony, if not stop it in it's entirety.  
  
Juliet 


	7. Act IV Scene i

Act IV, Scene I  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today I went to see Friar Lawrence, and there is now hope for me to not have to marry Paris! The Friar formulated a plan. I am to drink a vial of a special mixture before bed the night before the wedding. The mixture, the Friar says, will make it so that "no warmth, no breath, shall testify [I] livest; the roses in [my] cheeks shall fade to wanny ashes, [my] eyes' windows fall, like death when he shuts up the day of life; each part, deprived of supple government, shall, stiff, and stark, and cold, appear like death; and in this borrowed likeness of shrunk death [I] shall continue two-and-forty hours, and then wake as from a pleasant sleep." On the morning of my wedding, I will be found, thought dead, and layed to rest in the family tomb. There, after being informed of the plan by Friar Lawrence, my Romeo shall meet me upon my waking. I then will escape with him to Mantua, and we will live our lives together there, not worried, or separated by the petty fighting of our families. This plan should work, but my father has now moved the time of the wedding to tomorrow, rather than the day after tomorrow, Thursday. Should I drink of the mixture now, and hope that the plan works out as it is supposed to? Suppose this is not the mixture intended for my use, but a poison! Or a poison that /u intended for my use! Suppose I awake before my Romeo comes to the tomb for me, and I am trapped there, starving, and surrounded by the bones and...oh, and Tybalt lies there! My beloved cousin so of late taken by death! I suppose that any fear, or worry, or anxiety I have in this, it must be overcome. For is it not worth it, to risk these things, to be forever with my beloved? Yes, I may awake too soon, yes, I may be in a strange, dark, tomb. But yes, also, I may wake to sight of Romeo, and is this not worth risking all the others? Death in the tomb would be a slow death, indeed, if trapped alone there, and madness would come sooner than death— but would life, confined and trapped in marriage to Paris, be anything more than a slow, maddening, living death? There is no price I would not pay to be with Romeo. I shall drink the mixture now, for Friar Lawrence will be alerted to my supposed "death" in the morning, and he will be able to work things out. Yes. I shall drink it now; I must drink it now— and pray that I will awake to the sight of my Romeo.  
  
Juliet 


	8. Act V Scene iii

Act V, Scene III  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I have awoken. This shall be my last writing, of my last day, of my last hour, of my last breaths. I have awoken to the sight of my Romeo, as I so wished. I have awoken to the grim sight of my Romeo, my Romeo, dead and cold and pale. And Paris here, slain. I know not what became of Paris, but that does not concern me, for my Romeo lies here by my side. Asleep? No, Romeo, not a breath leaves your lips, and you are as still as the night! Alas, cannot thou wakest for but a moment? Breathe, just once for me, do not stay so still! The cup, the poisoned instrument of thy death, lies here also, but not a drop left, so that I too could sleep so still as you. "I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them to make me die with a restorative." Oh, I hear voices outside. This poison is not working in time. I must hurry. This dagger of Romeo's, here it is. The poison of his lips not enough to kill my pain; this blade will suffice. My last words, with my last breath. Those who read, do not question my love for my family, and others in this world. Only realize the great power of my love for Romeo, for what else could drive me to such a point as this? Farewell, those who have helped me, Friar Lawrence especially, for you meant so well. And my nurse, dear gentle nurse, it saddens me that thou should lose your only daughter, and now me. Now I join my love.  
  
Juliet 


End file.
